Iron massage
by AliceJeanne
Summary: Tony Stark fabrique toute sorte de gadgets utiles ou... pas.


Bonjour!

Très court OS retrouvé dans mon ordinateur et écrit dans le cadre des nuits HPF, je crois me souvenir que le thème portait sur les gadgets en tout genre, je ne pouvais donc pas résister à l'envie de parler de notre bricoleur préféré.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Iron massage**

oOo

Pepper poussa la porte du laboratoire, ou plutôt essaya. En effet la montagne de boites de pizza et autres emballages de fast-food consommés par le génie de la tour durant son absence l'en empêchait. Elle persévéra et bientôt réussit à se glisser dans la fine ouverture en pestant contre son petit-ami et son désordre. Jamais elle ne partirait à nouveau plus d'une seule semaine, au vu du désordre ambiant, Tony n'avait pas du quitter la pièce ne serait-ce que pour dormir ou se doucher. Un caleçon sale et une bassine suspecte plus loin elle du se rendre à l'évidence que le laboratoire avait également du servir de salle de bain. Elle fronça le nez, n'osant imaginer quel nouveau gadget hors de prix il avait pu façonner durant ces dix derniers jours oubliant jusqu'à l'hygiène la plus élémentaire dans le processus.

Une montagne de bric-à-brac l'empêcha d'avancer plus loin et elle dut héler l'Iron man pour s'assurer qu'il était bien en vie. Ce dernier émergea de ses songes, se redressant brusquement vers elle, revêtant un de ses sourires qui avaient le don de la faire fondre. Vêtu d'un t-shirt auréolé de multiples substances et arborant des lunettes techniques lui donnant l'air d'un plongeur des profondeurs, Tony la salua de son fer à souder.

« Hey Pepper ! Tu es encore là ?

\- Je suis partie dix jours Tony, dix jours ! Répéta-t-elle lasse, lutant entre le rire et la désapprobation.

\- Oh, autant ? Le temps passe si vite lorsqu'on s'amuse. »

La jeune-femme jeta un regarde circonspect à l'homme qui partageait sa vie, ils n'avaient visiblement pas la même définition de l'amusement. Qu'importe, c'était cette excentricité qui lui plaisait chez lui. Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, contournant tant bien que mal le monticule de pièces détachées pour le rejoindre lorsqu'il poursuivit, excité comme un petit garçon voulant montrer son nouveau jouet à sa mère. Pepper avait vraiment l'impression que c'était effectivement le cas par moment. Stark jouait, avec des gadgets valant des millions certes, mais il s'éclatait à ne pas en douter.

« Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai modifié sur l'armure ! Babilla-t-il.

\- Elle est devenue confortable ? Tenta-t-elle en se rappelant des courbatures qui lui avaient brisé le dos durant plus d'une semaine la dernière fois qu'elle s'était risquée à la revêtir.

\- Non ! Mieux que cela ! J'ai totalement modifié le système de climatisation et de refroidissement ! L'eau peut être réorientée vers l'intérieur de l'armure afin de refroidir directement le propriétaire sans risquer de le bruler en cas de surchauffe, comme un isolant en somme.

\- En clair, tu peux utiliser l'armure comme une douche ?

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela mais oui… techniquement c'est faisable.

\- Tu n'as pas du utiliser cette faculté bien souvent alors, grommela-t-elle en se pinçant le nez alors qu'il venait de la saluer. »

Le génie ne releva pas, embrassant furtivement Pepper avant de retourner s'attabler à son établit. La jeune-femme s'apprêtait à le laisser travailler en paix lorsqu'un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tony. Elle allait certainement apprécier la suite.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit le mieux Pep's…

\- Oui, Tony ?

\- Elle masse le dos à présent ! »

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, n'avait-il dont rien de mieux à faire ? Bientôt on pourrait même faire pousser un potager au sein de son armure s'il continuait sur cette voie. A croire qu'il souhaitait y vivre.

« Je doute qu'elle soit aussi douée que moi, dit-elle cependant, joueuse.

\- Je pense que ce fait mérite vérification, qu'en dites-vous Mademoiselle Potts ? Demanda Tony soudain bien joyeux et les yeux brillants derrière ses grosses lunettes.

\- J'en dis qu'il y a une étape préliminaire à cette expérience.

\- Oh… et laquelle ? La pressa-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, passant négligemment un bras autour de sa taille.

\- La douche Monsieur Stark ! Répondit-elle en le repoussant avec amusement, esquivant un baiser par la même occasion. »

Le génie fronça les sourcils mais dut tout de même admettre que sa compagne n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il était particulièrement odorant.

« Autre chose pour vous satisfaire ?

\- Vous rangerez votre… laboratoire, sourit-elle, si l'on peut appeler ce champ de bataille un laboratoire bien entendu. »

Tony arqua un sourcil, il le trouvait plutôt à son goût, mais bon, _ce que femme veut…_

« Dix-neuf heures, dans ma chambre, ne soyez pas en retard Monsieur Stark, lui souffla-t-elle en même temps qu'un baiser.

\- Bien Madame ! »

oOo


End file.
